t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Ebonypaw finished grooming his pelt. Cringing at the aftertaste of mud, he spat angrilly. The tom staggered with his paws, shaking out his fur as it gleamed. Great, now it has to get wet again! ''He puffed as he dashed across the soggy Camp, his eyes flickering over to the wet fresh-kill pile. ''Eh, at least there is something to eat. ''He picked out the prey on the bottom of the pile, rejoicing that it was dry he hurried back to his den to eat his meal. Ripple of MoonClan 02:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) *The sun finally dips over the horizon as the rain begins to calm slightly, but still heavy sheets fall. Fox scent wafts over the camp.* Falcongaze smiled. "He sees the benefits of being first to the kill." He smiled again and decided that Coalfeather needed kill. He got up out of his soggy nest and padded into the soaking rain. He picked the bottom and brought it over to the queen. "Hello Coalfeather. I decided that's you needed something to eat." He gently set the prey down and watched the kits. "They',re beautiful aren't they." ~Falcongaze *The rain begins to subside, slowing to a small drizzle. The dark clouds have fully passed over, the clouds that remain a mere mist.* Featherstar had waited patiently for the rain to stop. After retrieving herself some fresh-kill, she had sat back in her den and watched the sky until it stopped. Now she left, padding out slowly before tasting the air. She quickly leapt up to the top of the high rock, and let out her usual clan meeting call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock." She yowled. After waiting for the cats to gather, she continued on. "I have decided that we will go after that fox now, instead of waiting for Ebonypaw to be trained. Ebonypaw will no longer be joining us." She looked down at the apprentice, an apology lacing her eyes. "I am sorry, but you will have many other chances to prove yourself to us, when you are more trained. I will be taking Stormstrike and Falcongaze. Longfur, you are in charge of the camp until I have returned. You will not be joining us because it is very clear that you are pregnant now, your fur hides it normally." She looked over the drenched cats before leaping off the high rock. She padded over to Stormstrike, "you know where the fox lives, so you will be leading us there."-Featherstar Ebonypaw let out a disappointed snort. The fox situation was the most interesting thing that ever happened to him, and now he's not allowed to go. The tom ruffled out his glossy pelt, stalking away with his tail held high. - Coalfeather blinked up at Falcongaze, shaking her head. "I've eaten, I think Longfur might want it." She mewed, nudging the prey back to the tom. At his comment, she purred, nuzzling her kits' foreheads. "They truly are." Coalfeather boasted, flicking her ear towards Falcongaze. Ripple of MoonClan 22:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike was slightly daze as his leader called a meeting and later started speaking with him. The black-and-white tom shook out his fur, blinking his eyes to clear up his sleepiness, as he had been in the middle of a nap when his leader awoke him. When Featherstar mentioned finding the fox, he immediately awoke and leaped to his paws, his head held high. "Yes ma'am, I certainly do know where it is. I'll happily lead you and our deputy to it." Stormstrike responded, stretching out his hind legs as he exited the warrior's den.'Silverstar''' 02:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit began yawning for a while, staring out of the nursery exit. As the rain began to slow, the small she-kit grew drowsy, eventually curling up in her mother's fur and closing her eyes, letting herself fall asleep. ~Dewkit Thicketkit had already fallen asleep. -- Thicketkit Falcongaze nodded. "Alright. I have to go." He padded next to Ebonypaw, sitting down. "I'm sorry. I promise we'll train later/" the deputy's fur had fluffed a little from drying.~Falcongaze Ebonypaw puffed, his ears flattening in annoyance. He scrunched up his muzzle and lashed his tail in the chilly air. "Good. I'm expecting that extra battle-training." He meowed in a matter-of-fact tone. Ebonypaw turned, lashing out with his front paws. He twitched his whiskers as he added, "I'm going to shred any cat's pelt who dare enters our territory." The tom smirked and examined his unsheathed claws. - Coalfeather snoozed along with her kits, her flank rising and dropping as the new day arrived. Ripple of MoonClan 22:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar called over to Falcongaze from the log entrance. "Hurry, up, we haven't got any time to waste." She looked back at Stormstrike, signaling with a nod for him to begin to lead the way.-Featherstar